


Reflection

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Irondad One-Shots [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I love her, May Parker (Spider-Man) Needs a Hug, May is best mom, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), and peter loves her, she loves peter, we stan one (1) amazing Aunt May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: May reflects on her life and releationship with Peter throughout the last 10 years.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Series: Irondad One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534490
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> UwU May deserves the best

Peter is small. He's young. He doesn't understand how death works. But he's smart. He understands that his parents aren't coming back anytime soon. It's heartbreaking. When she hears the door creak and moonlight creeps into the bedroom in the middle of the night. Peter standing at the door, clutching onto a plush animal. Haunted by nightmares. Missing his parents. She can't help but make room for him. They both make room for him in between them. He's satisfied once he's secured between them. Safe from the horrors of the world. She kisses his forehead and runs her fingers through his hair.

Peter is obsessed with Tony Stark. He wants to be like him. There is a certain look in his eyes no one else seems to give him. When he reveals himself as Iron Man after being gone for 3 months, which had Peter worried sick, his admiration for him only grows.

Peter excells at school. He's a genious. He almost always gets the best grades, leaving the fridge door decked in his schoolwork. At one point she decides it has to stop. She gets an old cardboard box from their vaccum cleaner. Ben chuckles as she fills it with Peter's tests and quizzes.

The only thing he doesn't seem to master is talking. He struggles with talking in class. Stays in the shadows, almost. Watches everyone from afar. Too shy to make a lot of friends. He's never the cool kid. Doesn't stop him from cherishing the few close ones he has. He protects them with everything he has. Makes starting at new schools harder.

As time flies by Peter gets an eye for the camera. He's a natural talent. On his 13th birthday both her and Ben go in big and buys him a proper camera with more settings than she can count. They figure He has to deal with a few lousy gifts for a while. Peter seems to understands what every button does immediatly and he's out running with it before they know it. He brings it everywhere. Just in case.

Then, suddenly, Peter starts acting wierd. Going out and coming back really late. Sneaking out. Skipping out on after school activites. He also stops wearing glasses, which wouldn't be so suspicious if they had bought him contacts. He's still a good kid though. So they try not to worry too much. Peter wouldn't do something really bad. They assume It's just teenager things.

And then, all of a sudden it's just her and Peter. This time Peter has a bigger understanding of death. He knows what it is. Nothing seems to help at all. And It's heartbreaking. He does everything he can to help her. Makes dinner, goes shopping and even cleans around the house for her. He's an absolute angel and it seems like she can't thank him enough.

It's probably selfish of her to lay there in bed and wish for him to come like te Used to when he was little. She can't seem to sleep and all she wants to do is hold him and make him feel loved. 

It's a relief when he's peering into her room a little bit later. He seems to be hesitating, but before he can change his mind she removes the covers and pats the spot next to her. He gladly crawls into the bed. She holds around him, running her fingers through his hair as he sniffles.

May Parker never thought about having kids on her own, but she's damn lucky she has Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow mw on my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
